


Just a dream?

by bakaotaku0320



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakaotaku0320/pseuds/bakaotaku0320
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that they had completed his mission. What was he to do now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a dream?

**Author's Note:**

> Yep pretty much.

Eren wasn’t sure what to do at this point. He got to his father and explained his mother’s death. He had nothing else to do. What was he supposed to do now that he had completed his goal? Eren was at a lost.

“Levi, now that father has recovered from his attack we need to head home.” Levi didn’t responded. He just shook his head and left the room. Eren didn’t take this in because he thought it was nothing to worry about. At that they gathered their horse and went on their way. 

"Levi should we be going North or South of here?” He didn’t respond.

Now he knew something was wrong. He was sure that they were on good terms at that moment knowing how long they had been by each other's sides. Though something didn’t seem right with Levi at the moment. 

“Levi get it together, listen to me!” Eren yelled at him try to get his attention. 

That’s when Levi came to a complete stop.  He got off his horse and walked toward the horse Eren was currently riding. 

"Levi stop playing with me.” It wasn't funny at all, what Levi was doing.

“Get off the horse,” Levi commanded looking at Eren with glazed eyes .

“Levi this is no joke, let’s get moving before night falls.” He tugged on my hand and took his hand and swung at my horse.

 "Levi what are you doing?” He glared at me.

Why was he doing this? They needed to get somewhere before it became dark. Eren stepped back slowly only to find Erwin, Armin, and his father behind him. 

“What is this all about?” Eren felt fear crawl up his body and didn’t think to solve the problem.

Basically he knew that something wasn’t and he made a dash for it. 

“He’s running follow after him,” Levi ordered to the cadettes that formed Erwin’s army.

They quickly ran after Eren. Eren was confused on what was going on ,but all he could do now was run and dodge trees. Running through the forest all he could see was green. There was no time; he needed to act fast to find a way out of this. All the cadettes that were following him had swords, spears, and bow and arrows. All he had was a dagger. He was at a lost of what to do. He then spotted Levi and two cadettes hanging from trees above him and to this point he knew he was going to die. They dropped from the trees to surround him like earlier. This was it this is how Eren was going to die. That’s what he thought to himself at least. 

“Levi, what are you doing, why are you going after me?” He was confused on why his friend was acting in such a manner.

Eren fell to his knees because there was no hope for him. 

“Answer me, why are you doing this, why are you so mad?” Levi didn't’ respond; nobody did.

“It’s because I’m here to bring you someone.” He said so calmly. 

He went from being angry to being very calm. 

“It’s her.” 

“Her, what do you mean her?”

“Your mom.” I looked at him in confusion.

“What do you mean my mom has died.” 

“She did not pass.” “Levi this is certainly not funny, drop the act.” 

“I wouldn’t lie to you,” Levi said. 

“Oh really then prove it to me, where is my mother? Well where is she.”

I yelled agitated at our current situation.

“Fine I’ll show you.” He then stepped aside to find a humanly figure standing behind him. Was she really my mother. I thought I had mummified her how was she alive and I watched her die in my own arms. How was this possible? The womanly figure walked up to me and hugged me tightly.

“Son I love you so much.” I couldn’t wrap my head around this. What was happening? 

“I embrace her tightly to reassure that she was in fact real.

“I can’t believe you're here.” Eren got excited quickly and he rejoiced. He certainly didn’t think about this psychologically. She started to get touchy feely and it started to make Eren uncomfortable.

“Mother please stop we should make our way home.” At that moment she had pulled out a knife.

It seemed that everything was moving slower. He depart from our hug and see the woman in front of him. Strike at him. My life flashed before my eyes. Everything went black. Eren woke up in hysterics. Sweating he wiped his face and looked around. 

“I’m going crazy.” Only to see Levi and everyone else asleep. He got up and walked outside. He thought to himself. I’m letting my life be taken over by my mom’s death.


End file.
